Music
by Angel of the night
Summary: This is another Mimoe and Taiora. Please Read and review, it encourages me to write more!


Sora and Mimi walked down the hallways of the high school, chatting happily about the concert next week. Now freshmen attending Tokyo University, they only had 3 weeks till they went off for spring break. Suddenly Mimi bumped into someone, sending him tripping a few feet back, but he regained his balance.  
"Sorry, Mimi, Sora." The man said, walking away, carrying a bag.  
"What's a 5th Year College student from Tokyo Medical University doing here?" Mimi said, raising her eyebrows as she noticed the colors of the crest on his shirt. All the years had various colors, and a 5th year's was blue. Jane suddenly appeared beside them.  
"You don't know?" She asked and smiled as Sora and Mimi shook their heads. Jane dragged them to the music department of the school and motioned for them to follow her into the video box located in from of the music room.  
"Hide." Jane said and put on her headphones.  
"Hey Jane! Ready yet?" Tai asked through the headphones. At the sound of Tai's voice, Sora jumped slightly.  
"Yeah, I have to tutor some other freshman in 3 hours!" Joe said, causing Mimi to let out a squeak, but it wasn't noticed. Suddenly the sound of a guitar, keyboard, drums and bass rang through the room. Jane motioned for Sora and Mimi to come out. Cody was on the drums while Izzy was amazingly on bass guitar. Joe was on the keyboards while Tai was the lead guitar.  
  
"Hear me out now,  
Running through the world  
Is going to get us nowhere"  
Tai began to sing, and then suddenly Joe came in,  
"Flying higher and higher,  
Let me reach my goal,  
Flying higher and higher,  
To the stars and the moon"  
  
Their voices sounded so DIFFERENT when they were talking, but now, they sounded like gods.  
  
"Flying through the stars,  
Flying with the wind,  
Hear me angel,  
Angel of the stars."  
  
The song continued as their voices mingled together.   
"What is Joe doing here? I though he moved!" Mimi asked Jane. Jane smiled.  
"Joe did move out to America but in the 4 years there he skipped quite a few grades, becoming the ideal student in the teachers eyes, while playing the Piano and being the track star on his school's track team. He basically became THE idol and at 16, he graduated from high school and went to College to be a doctor, and even then he was quite the news item, especially since he came back to Tokyo." Jane explained, and suddenly Tai spoke into the microphone.  
"Jane, try recording "friendship"." Tai said, causing Mimi and Sora to hide.  
"Sure.....Recording in 3....2......1......." And then they began to play.  
  
"Running through the woods,  
Running through the sands,  
Courageous heart,  
Devils hand" Joe began to sing, playing a simple tune on the piano.  
  
"I will win,  
I will lose,  
It doesn't matter to me,  
As long as there's you and me." Tai came in, taking the main role in the song.  
  
"Running through the fields,  
Playing in the streams,  
Friendship will be,  
The power of destiny.  
Running through the streets,  
Laughing in the rain.  
Never let this be,  
A disaster for you and me." Tai sang Izzy and Cody backing him up.  
  
"When did they start the group?" Mimi asked in a low voice.  
"About 2 years ago, when Joe came back." Jane replied.  
"WHAT? He came back 2 years ago?" Mimi nearly yelled.  
"Yep. They started the group the Digital Destined, and they've been a big hit ever since. They've even got music companies fighting over them!" Jane went silent, Mimi and Sora glancing at each other.  
  
"Hearing your name,  
Holding your hand,  
Our friendship  
Will never ever end.  
Running through the trees,  
Holding your hand,  
Friendship will be,  
Our courage to the end." Joe and Tai came in, Izzy and Cody becoming silent. Suddenly they all sang at once.  
  
"Friendship will be...  
The power of our own.  
You and me,  
Will be friends forever more,  
Never let me be alone to suffer my end,  
Friendship will be,  
Our power to the world...." Tai, Cody and Izzy trailed off and Joe sang alone.  
  
"Never let me be,  
Alone forever more,  
Friendship will be,  
Our power of the world,  
Let the light within,  
Come out to the world..." And Joe trailed off and Izzy continued off of Joe's last word.  
  
"Let the light within,  
Break the darkness of the night...  
Let us be...  
The beacon of the world..." And then he trailed off, letting Tai finish.  
  
"Never leave me,  
Alone in this dark world,  
Let our power grow,  
From out friendship..." and then they all came in.  
  
"Friendship forever more..." and then trailed of the last note. Jane turned off the tape and smiled at Sora and Mimi. Suddenly Joe and Tai came in, causing the girls to jump.  
"Hey, Jane, how did the.... Tape...come...out?" Tai froze as he saw Sora standing there. The only reason he recorded here was because Izzy and Cody said this was the only place with the equipment. They didn't mention Sora going to this school.  
"Sora.... Hi" Tai muttered. Sora blinked and smiled.  
"Tai, it's so nice to see you again. You too Joe." Sora said, smiling. Mimi waved, seeing Cody walk in.  
"Guys! What's taking so long?" Izzy asked, coming in, his bass guitar on his back. He paused to wave to the girls and walked off. Jane looked at her watch and paled.  
"OH MY GOD! Dad's gonna kill me! Look, Tai, Joe, Cody, Sora, Mimi, I've gotta go to an appointment. Thetape'sinthemachine. Gottogo, seeya!" Jane an out of the room, whizzing by Izzy who stood there confused as he saw the blur run away.  
"Odd." And with that Izzy continued to walk out of the school.  
  
Back in the music room, Cody had left with Joe to bring his drum set to his mother's car. Mimi decided to help them by carrying the drumsticks and music books. Tai packed up his guitar and was Sora standing in the doorway.  
"Hey, sora. What's sup?" Tai asked calmly, though a trickle of worry seemed to slip in his voice.  
"Nothing much. So when did you start your group?" Sora asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
"About a year ago...Joe and I decided to start it after he returned to Tokyo." Tai brushed past Sora, his guitar on his shoulder. Sora caught up to him, walking at the same pace.  
"So your saying that for a whole year, we never heard about it?" Sora asked, her eyebrows rising. Tai smirked and nodded. Sora sighed.  
"It's sorta odd. You and Joe just seemed to drop out of sight after Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody defeated the Digimon emperor... What happened?" Tai suddenly stopped walking, causing Sora to look back.  
"Its sorta something I can't tell you. Look, I've got to go." And with that Tai ran off, meeting Joe at the door and then they sprinted off, Mimi appearing in the doorway.  
"What happened to you two?" Sora asked silently.  
  
"Hear me now,  
Tell me how  
Can I grow?"  
  
The gym was filled with screaming girls as Joe, Izzy, Tai, and Izzy sang. Matt stood backstage, watching them. He smiled, remembering his old group. It had been a year since they broke up because of personal reasons. He heard footsteps behind him and someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Jane standing there.  
"Hi Matt. What are you doing back here?" Jane asked, eyeing him slightly as she watched everyone, especially Cody, play. (AN: That's for you Jane)  
"Watching them play. I never knew Joe or Tai could sing so well. Joe was always whining and Tai was always using his voice to yell his point across." Matt replied, watching them.  
  
"Let me know  
How much I can grow  
Let my curiosity  
Teach me new things,  
Let me know  
What is happening before me."  
  
"Tai and Joe wrote all the songs right?" Matt asked, looking at Jane.  
"Most of them. Tai and Joe wrote Courage, Friendship, Reliability, Light, and Hope. Izzy and Cody wrote Knowledge." At this Matt's eyes grew wide.  
'Those are our old crests in the Digital world! But why haven't they mentioned Love or Sincerity?' Matt thought.  
"Hey Jane. Have they written anything about Love or Sincerity?" Matt asked. At that Jane got an odd look.  
"Yeah.... They wrote 2 songs called those, but they rejected them for some odd reason. It was to bad, they were really good but sad songs."  
  
"Let me know my world,  
Let me know my life,  
Let my knowledge guide you,  
Let your Knowledge teach me,  
How to love me,  
How to be with you." Izzy, having the main part of the song, finished it off, letting the last note echo. Till it was blasted out by the cheers of girls, which didn't take long. Joe then nodded to Tai, who then yelled into the mike, "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! Does anyone want to hear "RELIABILITY"?" And then the screams of girls filled the room. They nodded and started the song.  
  
"I must be the thinker,  
I must be the one  
To think ahead,  
To be reliable is the truth,  
Responsibility,  
I can never stop  
Thinking of you"  
Joe sang softly, Cody's voice blending into his. Joe secretly sung out to Mimi, not knowing that she was in fact IN the crowd with Sora. Mimi stood in the crowd, staring at Joe, who's hair turned from a dark blue to bluish silver in the lights. She could almost tell that he was singing this to her somehow.  
  
"Hear me out,  
Be careful,  
For If I lose you,  
I will fade into the waves,  
I will be at your side  
Till the moon crashes down  
Till the stars go out  
I will be there fore you  
Till the end of time." Joe continued to sing till the song ended. A girl jumped onto the stage toward Joe, making Tai stop in mid sentence. Joe leapt up and ran off the stage so quickly that there was a cloud of dust where he was standing before (AN: think Looney toons when Roadrunner runs off)  
  
A hour later, when the girl was dragged off stage and Joe returned to finish off the concert, Mimi and Sora were chatting in the parking lot, everyone else leaving a few minutes ago. Suddenly they heard Tai and Joe coming and hid.  
"Joe, I can't believe you ran off stage when that 'Amy' girl chased you." Tai said, laughing, making Joe blush.  
"She has been following everywhere for the past 2 weeks..." Joe mumbled.  
"When will she get the idea that you're in love with someone else?" Tai snickered, nudging Joe in the ribs.  
"What, What do you mean by that?" A fluttered Joe spat out.  
"Yeah because you're saving yourself for MIMI aren't you?" Tai said, at which Joe turned 100 times redder.  
"Well, you still like Sora right? It was Tai's turn to blush.  
"Well, after what happened to palmon and biyomon, I guess I couldn't face them." Tai said, hanging his head slightly.  
"So you transferred schools. Understandable." Joe replied thoughtfully, making Tai look at the older teenager by his side.  
"My father thought that I wasn't getting the best education here and was pushing me to move with my cousin Myung-eun in Massachusetts. I didn't really want to go, but after that incident I decided to go. But I beat my father and passed through high school quickly there." Joe said, looking upwards at the stars.  
"So? Why did you come back?" Tai asked.  
"Homesick I guess, plus I was offered a scholarship. But around my campus, there were rumors that Mimi was still sad about the death of some companion. I can only guess that is Palmon." Joe replied, and Tai nodded. By now they were too far away for Mimi and Sora to hear them.  
"Oh my god, they blame themselves for that?" Mimi said amazed.  
"Yeah, and it wasn't their fault." Sora replied. Mimi and sora looked at each other and nodded. Waving, they got into their cars and left in opposite directions.  
  
Staring at her ceiling, Sora bounced a tennis ball off her ceiling.  
'Biyomon...' Sora thought. It was 3 years ago that a pair of wild Kwaugumon attacked them when they were meeting in the digital world and headed for Tai and Joe. Biyomon was the nearest to Tai and Joe, since Gomamon was swimming and Agumon eating a fruit basket with the other digimon, and took the fatal blow for them.  
'Its amazing those 3 words, "I hate you." Could cause so much pain. I can't believe I said that. My crest IS the crest of love, and I said that to him.... I cannot believe he blamed himself, it wasn't his fault...' Sora sat up and the symbol of love shone in her chest, and suddenly a flash of light appeared from her chest. From that light Biyomon appeared.  
"Sora! Sora!" Biyomon crowed.  
"Biyo!" Sora leapt up to hug her old friend.  
"Sora, I missed you! You kept your heart closed and you never let me out! Oh Sora, I missed you so much! It's been 3 years hasn't it?" Biyomon continued talking, but Sora wasn't listening.  
'Trapped inside of me? Of course! No wonder the data didn't turn into a digiegg!' Suddenly there was knock at the door. Jumping up, Biyomon hid and Sora opened the door. Joe stood there, looking sheepish.  
"Joe! What are you doing here?" Sora exclaimed, letting him enter her apartment, but he didn't come in. Instead he handed her a note and left, waving. Opening the note, Sora read it, and gasped. All it said was.  
  
Sora,  
Meet me at the docks at 8 pm, I suggest you wear something fancy.  
Tai.  
That sent Sora running around the room like crazy. Biyomon looked at Sora funny, and then finished reading her comic.  
  
Mimi brushed her hair out, suddenly a note slipped under her apartment door. Picking it up, she began to read it, and suddenly dropped the note and quickly got dressed in one of her dresses. Tanemon, looking up from her magazine. Ever since she had taken drastic measures and warped digivolved to Rosemon to save Joe from a group of Flymon when Joe had tripped over a root. The digivolving process had sapped Palmon's strength so that she would never advance past her in-training form.  
"Mimi! What are you doing?" Tanemon asked.  
"I'm going out to meet Joe! Be back soon!" And with that Mimi ran out of the door.  
  
Joe walked down the street in a black coat, looking up at the stars. Twirling a rose in his hand, he laughed at the oxymoronic meaning. Rosemon had saved him once. Mimi must hate him now. Suddenly there was a tap and he turned around to see Mimi standing there in a pink short dress. Blushing a bit, he offered his arm to her and she took it. Smiling, he lead her to the Seaside Cafe, a popular restaurant by the sea.  
  
Sora walked out of her cab and was to pay for it when someone handed the cabbie a 20.  
"keep the change." Tai said, taking Sora's arm. Sora looked at Tai, who smiled weakly as he lead them to a cafe called the Moonbeam Cafe. I really expensive and well-to-do place, that only a very rich people went to.  
"Tai, are you sure you can afford this place?" Sora asked. Tai smiled.  
"Don't worry, we get enough from our concerts and if not, I have my mom's gold card." he laughed trying to lighten up the mood. After ordering their dinners, Tai looked out the window.  
"Sora, there's something we need to talk to you about." Tai said, not even touching his steak dinner.  
"Yeah?" Sora replied, thanking the waiter who finished putting down her pasta.  
"Joe and I just got this letter from a company from America. Their offering to be our record company there." Tai muttered, picking up his fork and knife, cutting a piece of the meat out.  
"That's great Tai!" Sora said.  
"There's a problem though, Joe, Izzy, Cody, and I will have to move to America to produce the CDs. Schools over there have already agreed to take us in." Tai said, after swallowing the piece of steak he cut.  
"Oh. When will you be back?" Sora said, worry creeping over her veins.  
"in about 3 years. Unless out albums don't succeed." Tai replied.  
"Oh." Sora looked out at the crashing waves, and was surprised when Tai stood up and offered his hand to her.  
"One last final dance, for good luck?" Tai smiled at her, making Sora smile back.  
"alright." Sora placed her hand in his, and took off the napkin in her lap. They walked out to the dance floor where the band was laying a soft, classy, song. Tai placed one hand on her waist and held her other hand. Sora smiled as they danced along the floor, everyone else seeming to fade away. Sora felt like she was on top of the world, that nothing could bring her down. They seemed graceful in very twist and turn, and when the song finally ended, then smiled. Tai leaned in and kissed her. Sora blushed crimson and smiled as they continued to dance.  
  
At the Seaside cafe, Joe and Mimi were also dancing, but not to such a slow tempo song. No, they were dancing the tango for Christ sake! Twists and turns, spins and dips, they were going all the way. Suddenly the song came to a stop and left Joe and Mimi breathing hard, only to turn bright red when the clapping started.  
"God! Joe I never knew you could dance so well!" Mimi beamed, getting back to her angel hair.  
"My mother insisted I take them when I was 16, it was really annoying at first, but it became a hobby I guess." Joe laughed as he nibbled on a piece of fish.  
"so your really leaving?" Mimi said, her voice growing silent.  
"Yeah. I'll keep in contact okay?" Joe smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. Mimi smiled slightly. Joe sighed and reached over for her hand.  
"You'll be there for me, won't you?" Joe said, looking straight into her eyes. Mimi nodded. Joe gulped and leaned in and did something many wouldn't expect from him, he kissed her smack on the lips. Mimi's eyes grew wide and hen closed, savoring the kiss. Joe broke the kiss and smiled, and suddenly there was a crash as a waiter slipped on a seashell, sending him flying. Joe and Mimi laughed and then smiled at each other.  
  
The next day, Joe and Tai left early in the morning, not having the chance to say goodbye to Mimi or Sora. Instead they had left them both something. Tai had gotten Her ruby earrings in the shape of a heart, while Mimi had received a small rose shaped pendent. After that, Sora and Mimi kept in touch, always talking about College went and how Tai and Joe were doing. Their group Digital Destined had climbed straight to the top, Gaining world wide popularity.  
  
4 years later, Mimi was walking through the streets of Boston, having moved there after finishing her degree in fashion and becoming a famous fashion designer . Penthouses WEREN'T cheap and so she and Mimi, having a degree in Psychology, and becoming a well known psychologist. Suddenly a mugger bumped into her, stealing her purse but was stooped by a tall, blue haired man's fast fist. Handing her back the purse, he smiled.  
"Its so nice to see you again Mimi. I see you still have that pendent." And with that, the man walked away. Mimi stood there, fingering her pendent. The only one who knew about it was Sora, her mom, and......JOE! Mimi turned around and ran after Joe, yelling out his name. Joe turned around and smiled and accepted her hug.  
"Joe I missed you so much!" Mimi cried into his cream silk shirt.  
"I missed you too Mimi, but I think we should leave before any of my fans attack." Joe chuckled. Indeed there was a group of angry girls sending death looks, being help back by guys in black suits. A Limo pulled up and Joe and Mimi got in.  
  
Sora was walking out of her office when she bumped into someone, spilling her work all over the ground. The man bent down and picked up her work and handed it to her. His eyes glimmered as he noted her earrings.  
"Sora, its been a while." The man said, putting his hands in the pockets of his black pants.  
"How...How do you.." Suddenly it dawned upon Sora, the wild brown hair, the smiling brown eyes, the digivice at his belt. "TAI!" Sora hugged him tightly.  
"Yeah its me. I missed you." Tai muttered into her hair.  
Sora smiled and looked at him. Suddenly a group of booing girls was heard, making Tai laugh and flash a thumbs up at them, making them swoon. Taking this chance, Tai grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her into a black limo. They would have the chance to talk later.  
  
4 years later...  
The group Digital Destined was still on the top of the charts, even though 2 of the members were now married and One was seeing some one. Yes, Sora and Tai and Joe and Mimi were married. Tai and Sora now had a kid, a young energetic 3 year old boy. Joe and Mimi were just starting out, but Mimi was now 4 months pregnant. Izzy was now Seeing a girl named Melanie who was a famous writer and had meet him at Mimi's wedding, being her mother's aunt's younger sister's cousin. It was a rumor that Cody had a crush of Jane Intoni, their sound manager, and were supposedly beginning to dating. Tai and Sora danced on the dance floor, listening to the music as they swung around the floor, Joe and Mimi recovering from the invigorating Tango.  
"Everything perfect now...." Sora whispered.  
"Yes it is, everything perfect." Tai replied, lifting up her chin and kissing her softly on the lips.  
"The sea is beautiful tonight isn't it?" Mimi asked Joe, who smiled.  
"Yes they are, just like the sound if music." Joe replied.  



End file.
